A Perfect Sky: Secrets
by JazzBox
Summary: -Deleted scenes- Roxas just didn't know what to think anymore. -Roxas&Naminé- Thank you for all 800 reviews on A Perfect Sky!
1. Chapter 9: Roxas & Olette's Conversation

**Chapter Nine: Case of the Boyfriend - Deleted Scene/Roxas & Olette's conversation**

**A/N: **Hello my fellow dedicated fans. It's been over a year since I've uploaded anything, and I apologize. As a gift to you all, I will be uploading all the deleted scenes from _A Perfect Sky_. Because most of the story takes place in Naminé's P.O.V. these scenes actually all take place in Roxas' point of view. To be exact, these were the "secret chapters" I uploaded in a fanfiction LJ community, but since I lost the link to that and many of you probably didn't visit, here are the extra scenes. A warning that these were over a year old and none of it was proof read, so try not to cringe too much at the writing style. haha!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!** This scene, as you can see from the chapter title, is from _Chapter 9_. It happens before Naminé goes to meet up with Roxas for their "date." I suggest re-reading some of the old story since it has been quite a while. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"How much longer?" the brunette girl whined.

"Don't worry Olette, Hayner's getting us drinks so don't worry too much." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah, I hope Hayner comes back soon…" Olette frowned.

"You like him!" Roxas teased.

"N-no I don't!" Olette's cheeks were tinged with red.

It seemed waiting for the fourth person was taking longer than they thought. Olette was so impatient sometimes; she really wanted to know who this Naminé was. Roxas always got into a dreamy daze whenever he talked about her. Olette couldn't help but giggle at this.

"What?!" Roxas looked at her like she was crazy since she was giggling out of nowhere.

"Why do you always bother acting like we're a couple Roxas?" Olette asked standing right in front of Roxas.

"Because you're my fiancée," He smiled. She was his closest friend, but it was true, he saw nothing more out of that.

"It's for your parents, right?"

Roxas stayed silent. Olette sighed. She held both of his hand within hers. She loved someone else, but it was clear that Roxas didn't want to disappoint his parents.

"Its okay, were friends; so we'll get through it," he smiled.

_Smiling._ He was doing it so much lately. Was it because of this Naminé girl?

"Either way, you always blush when I kiss you," Olette grinned.

"Eh?"

Olette leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He flushed into a light color of pink.

"See?" she giggled.

"How about you?" he paid her back with a kiss on her cheek. He was so hesitant about it though.

"You tease!" Olette blushed. It was always like this. Holding hands was fine, but doing more…just was never right.

Roxas' eye was soon caught by a blonde girl in the distance. His face lit up so quickly Olette just knew what was going on.

"Naminé!" Roxas yelled out. He quickly let go of his fiancée and ran after the other girl.

* * *

Only two more deleted scenes to go. I'll be uploading one chapter per week. Please review!


	2. Chapter 11: Roxas' thoughts

**Chapter Eleven: Swept Away - Deleted Scene/Roxas' Thoughts**

**A/N:** This is Roxas' thoughts after he and Naminé talk about the dance. It also gives us a look into what he was thinking when he was talking with Naminé in his car.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"You're going?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

"Only if you are," his grin made her blush. He noticed the pink hue on her cheeks, so he decided to re-phrase himself, "I don't exactly have friends to come with." he joked.

"Okay, the two of us," she smiled. "Just as friends though," Naminé added.

"Of course," he was happy she didn't take his sentence the wrong way.

"Well, I gotta go to class. See you later at lunch," she waved him goodbye and quickly walked off.

Roxas sighed, "What have gotten myself into?"

He was leading Naminé on, some friend he was. He previously agreed to go to the dance with her. Roxas did like Naminé, but he had a fiancée to think about. Hopefully Naminé wasn't getting her hopes up.

Earlier he had asked her if he could give her a ride home. She of course agreed.

It was all he could thing about these past few days. Naminé was one of his closest friends; maybe he could tell what had been happening to him and Olette.

"So you're coming tomorrow for sure?" she asked for the billionth time. Olette had arranged yet another outing between the four of them.

"Yes!" he laughed. "Well here's your stop," Roxas still had a smile from the previous laugh.

"Thanks Roxas," as she opened the door, Roxas stopped her.

"Wait!" he quickly told. He took her hand without his own notice. She blushed from the contact, not that he noticed this time around.

"Huh?" she turned to look at him. He had the weirdest expression on his face. He had a confused yet hesitant look. He wanted to say something…anything. But the words weren't coming out.

"I…" he sighed again, "_Dammit, why can't I just say it?_"

He wanted to tell her that Olette would soon break up with him. He could just see it in her eyes. Olette had been in love with Hayner since the two had first met, but clearly Hayner hadn't noticed his feelings until now. She was going to break up with him, not that he minded, but his parents, what would he say to them? Maybe Naminé could give him the advice he needed…

"Naminé, is that you?" both blondes shot their blue eyes towards the person on the door way. It was Hayner.

"I have to go," Naminé told, getting out of the car. She smiled, "See you tomorrow 'kay?"

"Tomorrow," he gave a tired smile as she closed the door. He took a deep breath and drove away. He would have to tell her later on…but why was he so concerned of her reaction anyways. Roxas sighed. He had been thinking too much lately.

* * *

Sorry there are so many mistakes (and the writing is just terible!). I didn't get this beta tested since it's from a _long_ time ago, so I hope you all understand. Thank you for reading! One more deleted scene to go!


	3. Chapter 11: Roxas & Hayner's Talk

**Chapter Eleven: Swept Away - Deleted Scene/Roxas & Hayner's Conversation**

**A/N: **This is the scene that took place in_ Roxas'_ car while Olette was conversing with Naminé in her car.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart, but I do own the story line.

* * *

"So…" Hayner tried to start off.

"So…" Roxas said too.

Did the girls really have to leave them alone?

"Do you really love Olette?" Hayner flushed slightly. It sounded so stupid asking a question like that. Only girls talked about this kind of stuff, right?

"We're engaged, I have to." Roxas said with a stoic expression. Olette sure drove fast, he sped up a little.

"No I mean, do you really care about her? I mean I usually see the way you stare at Naminé and…"

"What?!" Roxas exclaimed. Luckily he didn't step on the breaks.

"So?"

"I guess you could say I only see Olette as a friend, but yeah, let's leave it at that. As for Naminé, she's just a friend too. She's the only one I hang out with at school though." Roxas admitted.

"So not many kids accept her at that school too, huh?" Hayner mumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" did Roxas just hear that correctly?

"It's nothing. Naminé would kill me if I told you," Hayner laughed.

"She always hides things. She's a bad liar though."

"Yup."

The two laughed.

"So you like Olette, huh?" Roxas smiled. Olette would be so glad once she hears this.

"What's it to you?" Hayner glared.

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes, I do l-love her. I don't care if you're in the way, I'll make sure she knows how I feel, you got that?!" Hayner warned.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh.

"What?!"

"I'm not stopping you. If you really like her, go for it. You have my full support." Roxas smiled.

Hayner stared at him in disbelief. Was the guy making fun of him or something?

Olette's car soon parked by an empty gravel lot; they were still far away. They were like a speck in the distance.

"Roxas, hurry up!" Hayner complained, he was taking to long to park.

"Yeah, yeah…" Roxas rolled his eyes as he pulled over.

The two got out with a sigh of relief. They soon saw the girls standing by Olette's car.

"Olette, never ever leave me with this guy again," Hayner glared at Roxas.

"Oh shut up, let's see you drive!" Roxas glared back.

Naminé and Olette laughed. It seemed the two didn't get along as well as they did.

Hayner nudged Roxas and mumbled something, but it was too low for anyone to hear.

From what Naminé could decipher, it went along the lines of,

"If you say anything about you know what happened in the car, I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Roxas sighed. Hayner was like a little kid who just told the biggest secret in the world.

* * *

This is the last of the three scenes. Hope you all enjoyed. :)

Lastly, I'm happy to annouce I will be uploading my **_new _**Roxas/Naminé story next week. I have already written three chapters for it and it just needs to get beta read my good friend. Like always it shall be in the_ romance_ section and _rated T_ for just in case reasons. See you all there!


End file.
